The present invention is concerned with a device for slitting travelling webs, such as corrugated board, which device comprises a slitting tool having a shape of a thin rotary blade with a peripheral cutting edge.
Up to now, devices used for slitting travelling webs of corrugated board or similar material contain a tool and a tool counterpart both having the shape of a disk.
The tool is fitted on a first rotary shaft and the tool counter-part on a second rotary shaft that extends parallel to the first shaft. Both shafts are arranged to extend perpendicular to the web travelling direction and are spaced from one another so as to enable the tool and the counter-part to have a small peripheral portion of their disk pressing against one another with a view to have the web slitted with the action similar to one of shears. Generally, the peripheral speed of the two disks is identical with and, as a rule, higher than the speed of the travelling web. If necessary, several tools and counter-parts can be arranged to extend crosswise over the web to be slit to slit the web in selected widths. Similarly, their position can be adjusted according to the requirements of the desired width for each web.
However, the slitting devices according to the prior art, which are equipped with tool and counter-part cutting the web in a way identical with the action of a pair of shears, have several drawbacks. For example, these are a failure to insure a smooth and burrless cutting of the travelling web and creation along the slit of relatively voluminous hairlike fluffy and plushy remnants, which will then spread on a flat surface of the web to form a layer of dust harmful to certain subsequent surface treatment operations, especially to a flexographic printing process.